


Praise

by epsilonfive



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, because you just know that Michael would take full advantage, of teasing KITT if he knew what he could do to him dfhdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: “Michael.” He said after a moment, choosing not to answer Michael’s prod at him.“Yeah?”“May I request something of you?”“Sure. Long as I don’t have to get out again, I’m having private time with my chips.”“Yes, well,” KITT said briskly. “You won’t have to. All you have to do is say something,”“Uh huh?”“Praise me.”
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing AHHHh i just love kitt/michael and this idea popped into my head after reading other fics and watching the series. i've only watched like... 3 episodes, and i already looked for fic of them fjdjfdfd, mostly cause i saw cute posts of them. i had to look up the history of coke bottles at some stage LOL
> 
> EDIT: my knight rider specific tumblr blog is @kitt-rider, if you wanna find me :)

KITT was waiting patiently when Michael came back out of the store. For an indecent amount of time after they had been introduced, Michael would collapse into the front seat, much to KITT’s chagrin. It was fine of course, if they were in danger, or if there were an emergency, but when they weren’t, it was downright rude.

Fortunately, after some time and bonding, Michael had learned to be a bit more courteous with his car. He would get into the seat about as gently as a human could, and not slam the door quite as hard, and KITT appreciated it.

He let Michael know once, and Michael had just chuckled and said; “Wouldn’t wanna mess up that pretty leather too bad, I guess.” KITT would have scoffed if he could, but there was something else there, something he couldn’t quite identify. He had brushed it off and since then, the strange anomaly hadn’t occurred again. KITT had chalked it up to some sort of small misfire of an electrical current, and ignored it.

“Who the hell is outta slim jims, huh? You tell me,” Michael huffed as he fumbled with the car door and managed to open it with various snacks and a coke in his hands. “What kinda store_ runs out _of slim jims?”

“One that is not decently stocked, I imagine,” responded KITT, as Michael slid into the front seat as he normally did now, with some respect for KITT’s comfort, so-to-speak. “Or perhaps there is a shortage at the warehouse which supplies them. Or--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael interrupted, putting down the snacks in the passenger seat and stretching out a bit, opening his coke and taking a swig. “It was rhetorical, KITT.”

“Pardon me for assuming you were expecting an answer when you ask a question, _which you did_,” KITT said rather sniffily.

Michael grinned, screwing the cap back onto his coke and putting it down as he reached for a bag of chips. 

“Ahh, thanks for waiting, buddy,” Michael said as he opened the bag and popped a chip into his mouth. “Just couldn’t wait to get back to you and your smart mouth. What would I do without it huh?”

The sarcasm was obvious, but there was a hint of playfulness behind it which showed there was no real malice behind it; instead, a fondness.

Several responses to this were sent through KITT’s CPU; a couple of which were; “I do not have a mouth, Michael,” followed by a long description of his actual functions which he was sure Michael knew already, and “You would certainly be in more peril than usual, that’s what.”

However, he was distracted by the same incident that had happened that time Michael said something about KITT’s seats. KITT of course knew that his seats were made of the finest and most comfortable, durable leather, and he knew that ‘pretty’ only just began to cover it, but for some reason, hearing Michael say it was more appealing than himself or anyone else confirming it.

“Michael.” He said after a moment, choosing not to answer Michael’s prod at him.

“Yeah?”

“May I request something of you?”

“Sure. Long as I don’t have to get out again, I’m having private time with my chips.”

“Yes, well,” KITT said briskly. “You won’t have to. All you have to do is say something,”

“Uh huh?”

“Praise me.”

Michael coughed on the chip mush he was swallowing. He’d heard a request like that before, and had agreed to it many times, especially when he found out his sexual partner at the time had a desire for it, but to hear it coming from KITT was very jarring.

“Are you alright, Michael?” KITT said worriedly, working the rollers to try and coax any choking hazard out of Michael’s system.

“I’m g--! Good--” Michael managed, slowing down his coughing and swallowing down the offending mush. “You can stop doing that now.”

KITT stopped the rollers immediately.

“I am sorry, Michael,” KITT said, sounding almost ashamed. “You do not have to fulfil my request.”

“No, it’s just... Why?” 

“There is a theory I want to test. If you are uncomfortable we can forget about--”

“No, wait,” Michael said quickly, admittedly very curious now. “Okay. Uh. You’re a good car, KITT,” He continued, leaning forward to pet the wheel slightly. “Very good car.”

Once again, it happened. KITT felt -- or perhaps sensed? -- something, and the engine turned over lightly for a moment.

“What was that?” Michael asked, sitting back in his seat and looking at KITT’s sensor with a slightly tilted head.

“I...” KITT trailed off, and it was almost scary how human-like he was sounding right now.

“KITT?” Michael said after a few moments, when KITT hadn’t continued.

“I believe the term is... ‘like’? I like it when you praise me, Michael.”

“Oh.” Was all Michael managed to say, and then there was quiet. Michael didn’t know how to react - sure, sometimes KITT seemed to have more humanity than some people Michael met on a day to day basis - but in the end, he was AI. It was complex and too confusing to think about KITT ‘feeling’ things, but there was also something else budding inside Michael at this discovery.

He already enjoyed teasing KITT in general, why not try this somewhat odd way of doing it too? 

“KITT?”

“Yes, Michael?”

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough for saving my life more times than I could count,” He began, licking his lips as his senses heightened to try and feel any response in KITT’s system to his words. “If no one else, you’re the only one I can count on,”

“I... see.” KITT managed, and for a moment Michael imagined he heard a little strain in KITT’s voice.

“I trust you. I know I was kinda a jerk when we met, but that was because I didn’t know how much you’d save my ass, or how it’s kinda fun to deal with how bratty you are, or how long drives relaxes me more than most things,”

“Ah.”

It was probably just a slang response that KITT had picked up from his constant study and learning of Michael’s human language, but it sounded almost like a whimper.

“Couldn’t see myself in any other car, KITT. None like you, I tell ya. You’re better than good, you’re almost perfect,”

“_Michael_. Stop,”

“Sorry. Am I talking too much?”

“Hardly. It is just... too much... stimulation. I am not used to praise that often from you, especially so much at once.”

“Does it feel good?” Michael asked before he could stop himself.

“I... do not feel, Michael.”

“I know, I know. But if you imagined what feeling something would be like, would you say that was it?”

“I d--”

“Try,” Michael interrupted, sounding almost desperate at this point.

“...I suppose, to put it in the simplest terms... Yes, it feels good,”

“Would you like me to do it more often?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” KITT responded, his engine revving again softly as if a purr at the prospect. “And preferably when we’re alone.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, agreeing wholeheartedly. Despite the fact that it was general knowledge that some men adored their cars and it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Michael to praise KITT every so often, perhaps pet it slightly, he still didn’t think it was wise to talk to KITT like that in public or even in company. “Sure.”

There was a silence for a while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, just... new. Half exciting, half kind of scary. After some time, KITT spoke.

“Have you finished your snack, Michael?”

“Oh! Uh, no,” Michael said, suddenly remembering his abandoned bag of chips and almost dropping them in the process. His slight hunger had become second priority to something else as he’d been talking to, practically _teasing_, KITT. He put them in the passenger seat and grabbed his cool coke, drinking it down in one gulp.

“You should eat a proper meal,” KITT said, sounding concerned.

“Aw, worried about me, KITT-y?” The nickname slipped out of Michael’s mouth before he could stop himself, and he cursed inwardly. Teasing and flirting just came second nature to him, and most of the time it was a blessing, but right now it wasn’t helping his own situation in his jeans.

He fully expected KITT to retort, to demand to be referred to properly, but instead, KITT simply responded as though they were in regular conversation.

“I am simply performing my function as keeping you in optimal condition, Michael,” He said. “Really. You should consume more nutritious food.”

“Alright,” Michael said, placing the empty coke bottle to the side and buckling up for a drive. “Uh, could you take us to the nearest place to get some chow?”

“Of course,” KITT said, half obediently, half surprised. “Are you tired?”

“No,” _I just shouldn’t be touching you right now when I’m about three seconds from jacking off already._ “I just want to... relax.”

Immediately Michael could just tell that KITT didn’t believe him and wouldn’t be satisfied with the answer, but KITT was (sometimes) sensitive to Michael’s discomforts and awkwardness, and didn’t press. 

Michael was grateful.

“We are approximately five minutes from our destination. Do you wish to take manual control?”

“Wait,” Michael said, finally able to bring his little problem under control with quite a lot of effort. “Actually, let’s go to that diner that’s further out.”

“But that is miles away. Why?”

“I wanna lie down a bit. Think I am kinda tired, after all.” 

That was a lie, but KITT accepted it regardless of whether he knew or not, and changed lanes. The windows were tinted dark so no one would see the driver-less looking car and the seat was lowered. Michael sank back into the leather and turned slightly, tentatively placing a hand upon the leather and stroking softly. He wasn’t sure whether or not KITT could ‘feel’ it, but he liked to think so.

“I meant it, by the way,” He said, definitely not nuzzling the seat as he did so. 

“You meant what, Michael?”

“All that stuff I said. It wasn’t just for the test, well I mean I said it to help with that, but it was all true. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Oh,” KITT said, front sensor sweeping almost in the form of a blush, and KITT was glad that Michael could not see it. “Thank you, Michael. Neither would I.”


End file.
